Harper Strings
Harper Strings (aka Elizabeth Harp, formerly known as Stephanie Topaz) is one of many victims to the world of death, especially at a young age. Origin Stephanie had been quite young when she became an orphan. Soon after she had been born, her mother died from high blood pressure. And, when she was 2 years old, her father died from cancer. As he had passed on, Stephanie’s aunt took care of her but, because of her job, she was rarely home, which led to Stephanie lacking family support. One night, while her aunt was at work, she saw a book titled “''The Human Body...How does it work?” and, out of curiosity, began to read it. Each page was more vivid than the last, with the imagery and the information to follow up increasing with more detail and examples/demonstrations. As the days went by, she’d read more about how the heart pumped blood around the body, the passages that were the arteries and veins as well as how humans digested their food over the course of a few hours. However, Stephanie grew too curious one night. As her aunt left to purchase the usual groceries along with newer mousetraps (as the home had been invaded by mice droppings within the corners of each room and the increase of chewed cables/wires), at 11:42 pm, she grabbed the kitchen knife and found her first subject: the rat that had been stunned by the mousetrap within the kitchen. She was fascinated of how the rats insides look like so, she would she would look for a rat once a week and ‘examine’ the organs of them. It had been going on for about two months until her neighbors saw what she did and called the police. They took Stephanie to a psychologist to see if they can help her. About four days later, she was greeted by a woman wearing a top hat. The lady give her a card and whispered, “''You know what to do”, leaving her greatly confused to this day. During high school, she isolated herself from most of the kids, because she feared for their safety. During biology class, they were learning about the human body and how it works. Stephanie skipped the class and went outside, she then went home to rest cause she was not feeling well. That night he had a dream of woman with a top hat telling her to kill her parents, she then woke up and looked around the house to see if her aunt is dead, she washed. - [Still in process of writing, please wait...] Appearance She has brown hair and one visible hazel eye. She wears a blue jacket, a red scarf, black sports pants and a black mask. For unknown reasons, she covers one eye in a emo-type hairstyle. Personality She is quite a bright person, she is also probably the only Proxy that kills for a purpose. If she has nothing against you, then she won't harm you. Facts * The weapons she uses are: a hedge cutter, a Swiss Army knife, a saw and occasionally, a chainsaw. * She lives a double identity (meaning she lives two different lives) * Her creator is Duncanator 2406 Theme Song Unravel (From Tokyo Ghoul) by Amalee Credited Users Credit to Halfdevilhalfgoddess aka Chaos for coming up with the name. Category:Work In Progress Category:Killer Category:Female Category:OC Category:Tragic Category:Runaway Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopath Category:Adult Category:Proxies Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Deceased Parent(s)